


bucky wears black air forces

by exrui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Texting, groupchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: random texts between the gang (ew) cause i'm bored
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, the avengers team bitch
Kudos: 48





	bucky wears black air forces

**Author's Note:**

> usernames:  
> tony - youknowwhoiam  
> steve - spangles  
> bucky - edna  
> sam - troubleman  
> natasha - redhotchillipepper  
> clint - legolas  
> bruce - superfreak  
> thor - thebfg

**legolas**

bro i deadass thought i seen bucky wearing air forces today

**redhotchillipepper**

okay, and?

**legolas**

THEM SHITS WERE BLACK

**youknowwhoiam**

aH hA bitch you're lucky he didn't run up on your ass

**edna**

bruh

**legolas**

oh shit he's here

**youknowwhoiam**

hey there buckaroo, what were you doing in those air forces?

**edna**

minding my own damn business, like you two should smh

**youknowwhoiam**

ACK, HE'S GETTING HOSTILE

**redhotchillipepper**

you both need to chill

**youknowwhoiam**

nat, you don't understand 

**redhotchillipepper**

bitch i think i do

i'm one of the only sane ones left here 😒

**youknowwhoiam**

bro

nat

sweetie

**redhotchillipepper**

don't sweetie me

**youknowwhoiam**

babes

you know you're not supposed to trust a guy with black af1s

**redhotchillipepper**

does it look like i give a fuck?

**legolas**

no 

because you're basically equal to a guy in black air forces, no offense bby

**redhotchillipepper**

i'm done with you

**edna**

that's like the only part i take no issue with here

**youknowwhoiam**

but deadass

they're hella dangerous 

bucky seem like he don't feel legos when he step on em

he seem like the type to slam shut a revolving door

**edna**

SAM

STEVE 

MAKE HIM STOP

**spangles**

tony

bby

pls stop hurting buck's feelings

**youknowwhoiam**

fine fine

i'm done

**spangles**

😊😚

**troubleman**

oml

tony's just staring at his phone now you fucking dork

**edna**

and bitch where were you?

**troubleman**

doing what i usually do

**legolas**

lurking in the shadows, huh

**troubleman**

smfh no

i was laughing

**superfreak**

happy ass bitch

**edna**

GASP

i'm hurt

you laugh at my dismay 

**troubleman**

i'm sorry babe, but tony really got jokes

**youknowwhoiam**

he's got a point

**redhotchillipepper**

shut it

**youknowwhoiam**

shutting it

**edna**

**😑**

**troubleman**

bucky

buck

james

baby

**edna**

what

**troubleman**

i'm sorry for laughing at you

i love you, babe

**edna**

...

you are forgiven 

and i love you too, sweetheart 😍

**youknowwhoiam**

ew pda

**superfreak**

pfft that's very hypocritical tony

**youknowwhoiam**

WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS AGAINST ME??

rhodey and pepper are the only ones who've got my back in this shit smfh

**spangles**

tony

**youknowwhoiam**

okay steve too

.

sometimes 

**spangles**

tony.

**youknowwhoiam**

okAY ALL THE TIME

HAPPY?

**spangles**

very~

**thebfg**

YOU COUPLES BETTER FUCKING KISS, I WANNA SEE IT

**legolas**

HUH-

**thebfg**

i want to see the gayness let loose, as tony would say

**redhotchillipepper**

you're a bad influence omg tony

**youknowwhoiam**

oops

**legolas**

bruce

go kiss thor

big guy's feeling left out

**superfreak**

shush

thor

**thebfg**

yes, my love?

**superfreak**

c'mere

**spangles**

AWW THEY'RE ACTUALLY KISSING- 🥰

**youknowwhoiam**

ugh, this is a weird orgy

**redhotchillipepper**

omg

tony no lmfao

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
